Red Moon
by Fayeofdivine
Summary: The 13th Lord of Chaos is preparing their assault on Darkovia, destroying places he once loved and protected. Soon he will destroy all he has known and not even the Vampire Queen can stop him as he will destroy trust, bonds and alliances to get what he wants. (slightly alternate take on The Darkovia war chain in World War Lore)
1. Darkovia falls

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys this is my first story here. I just wanted to say that this is a short story based on the events that happened in the awesome game Adventure Quest Worlds in the event World War Lore, the Darkovia war. Some parts are changed yet I tried to be as accurate as I could be otherwise. The Hero, who Iv'e taken the liberty of naming Ridas is the Chaos rogue class. If people think that the story is good enough, I will write other parts of world war lore with slight differences. Maybe some aftermath as well. I just posted this one since it is Halloween and you know about the whole thing of Lycans v.s Vampires? So anyway please review my story and give me feedback as I am sort of new to writing, but no flames please. Happy Halloween!**

Dark sinister laughter was heard as another town fell under the wrath of the purple banner. As the maniacal laughter finished, its perpetuator turned to the minions beneath him. Although unseen behind a metallic mask, it's wearer was crazily grinning ear to ear underneath.

"WELL DONE MY LEGION OF CHAOS!" the booming voice rang out. "WILLOWSHIRE AND LIGHTGUARDKEEP HAVE FALLEN, AS WITH THE MOST OF DARKOVIA. BUT WE ARE NOT DONE YET!" The fully armoured man spread his arms wide as he were expecting a hug. "THIS LAND WILL FEEL THE FULL POWER OF CHAOS!" With that note, their was an uproar of cheers. Screams of delight, laughter and chanting were heard as the armies scrambled to get into their positions. Through the uproar, the lord of chaos carefully observed candidates. He spotted one and decided that they would do. Noticing the signal, the soldier briskly walked to the lord and stood to attention.

"Sir..?" The vampire knight asked. This particular soldier was a traitor to his queen, the queen of vampires. This was why the chaos lord found it entertaining, the knight realized. The current chaos lord he was serving was a famous hero once. Now he was corrupted by his enemy, a power which not even he could control as it slowly consumed all of them. Causing discord and drama was certainly each other's flair. Both went out with a bang. The knight pushed these thoughts away as the lord gave him his instructions. "I HAVE A SPECIAL MISSION FOR YOU…" the knight did his best to be attentive. Oh avatars this was going to be good.

Bowing low as they could, a knight gave news in grave manner as the queen paced back and forth in front of him. "My Queen, our scouts report the Lycans are on the move toward us…but something feels wrong." Queen Safiria turned sharply toward the kneeling knight. "Have they responded to my request to combine forces? No? Even THEY must realize that until the 13th Lord of Chaos has been defeated, we share a common enemy." The knight, now standing shook his head and stared straight into the Queen's eye. "They have not, your Highness. I don't like this."

The queen slammed her hand against the stone wall. "Those mangy FOOLS. We should have heard something by now, unless they've decided to ally with Chaos." The queen pulled out a parchment and started to write. " Take another message. Deliver it personally to the Werewolf King. If our lands or overrun, we're both lost." The knight nodded at left the room. The queen sat back down on her throne, planning possible options of attack. A painting caught her eye in the other side of the room. a picture of a dark-haired hero slaying a beast that very much looked like a mountain. It was a famous painting, based on actual events that happened only a few years prior. Sighing tiredly, she looked up at the ceiling with eyes full of worry. "Oh Ridas, you used to be such an inspiration to our world. What happened to you?"

In full speed, the vampire knight landed right beside the chaos lord. "DID THEY RECOGNIZE YOU?" "N-no my lord I was not identified." "GOOD." Not moving a muscle, the lord inquired about the knight's success. The knight responded with explaining the queen's plan before he was startled by the sound of maniacal laughter. "HA HA HA! TAKE THIS…AND MAKE SURE IT IS THE ONLY MESSAGE TO REACH CONSTANTIN!" The knight received the parchment but the 13th chaos lord was not done yet. "THEN SOON THE LYCANS AND VAMPIRES WILL ALL BOW… TO ME!"

Shortly after, uproar was heard among the two mythical legions. The vampire knight was of course busy, spreading rumours that the lord of chaos fragmented about the true alliance of the other nation. Not long after, The lycan king with a few warriors were hinding in the vampire castle. The warriors remained hushed as their king spoke. " We have warred with the vampires for centuries. Now that we have proof they are allied with Rid-CHAOS against us…WE MUST ATTACK FIRST!"

Meanwhile in the throne room, the 13th lord of chaos was hiding in the shadows waiting for the moment when the lycans would burst in the throne room to destroy the queen. That would be anytime soon, as the queen went to pacing back and forth soon after the knight left. A large crash was heard and the lord of chaos found it a perfect time to appear. Safiria stared in shock then in complete fury. "It's true! Guards! Destroy the traitors!" Quick on his feet, Constatin commanded "Lycans! ATTACK! As the three armies began fighting each other, the lord of chaos melted back into the shadows. Smiling to himself, the lord of chaos grabbed his dagger glowing with intense energy by his side and threw it at the Vampire Queen's chest.

Pausing to look, the armies gasped. As the Queen fell, the vampires evaporated into thin air. The Lycans stood for only a moment then proceeds to retreat far away from the lord. A Chaos minion cheered. "The vampire queen is dead! Long live the 13th Lord of Chaos!" "YES." The chaos lord took off his helmet, tossing it onto the stone floor as well as picking up the glowing dagger and placing it in his sheath . As he did so, he observed the painting that the vampire queen observed not too long ago. It really was a good likeness of himself, or rather who he used to be. He looked down at the dagger, eyes glowing purple with raw energy. " The hero Ridas is no more. I say…" A dark smile decorated the lord of chaos's face. "LONG LIVE THE 13th LORD OF CHAOS."


	2. The eternal dragon of time reborn

"I was once the slayer of chaos beasts…" The thirteenth lord of chaos looked down at the dragon egg in his hands, holding it surprisingly gently as his calm gaze as focused on the energy swirling inside of the egg. A serene smile softened his sharp features. "I had always thought Chaos to be random and unpredictable…but I have come to believe there is secretly a meaning to all of the madness." His smile suddenly became that of a twisted nature as it made itself known on the man's face. "Thus I summon…MY CHAOS BEAST!"

In one fluid motion he threw the egg at the cavern wall, breaking the egg and allowing a ball of light to come through the broken pieces. Shielding his eyes for a moment, when he looked again at the clearing, he noticed that there was something not there before.

A dragon.

A very important dragon to be precise.

Stunned, he stared into it's eyes before that twisted smile turned into a full on grin. Hardly believing this good fortune, he chuckled a good moment before laughing in pure delight. "MY CHAOS BEAST IS THE ETERNAL DRAGON OF TIME!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While the 13th lord was enjoying his fortune, the far away gates of chaos glittered in purple light as the thirteenth rune on the gate began to illuminate. Sensing the gates reaction, the former hero stopped his continuous laughing to an occasional chuckle.

"I HAVE DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE AND WON ABSOLUTELY!" spreading his arms wide, he looked upon the eternal dragon with delight before continuing. "FOR THE ALLIANCE TO SLAY MY CHAOS BEAST WOULD BE TO DESTROY TIME ITSELF!" flashes of memories began to flood the hero's mind, suddenly remembering a time when he was on the opposite side of the fight, battling the other lords of chaos themselves. "Heh, I have always wondered why chaos lords laugh when they summon their chaos beasts…" he thought to himself, looking down at his hands, feeling the raw power of chaos flowing through his body. "Now I know! My body surges power unlike anything I have ever felt!" His body began to glow menacingly, the smell of ozone filling the air.

"IT IS AS IF A SECRET PART OF MY SOUL IS UNLOCKED! WELL THEN WHY MUST I STOP HERE? I CAN RESUMMON ALL OF THE CHAOS BEASTS THEMSELVES! LET THE WORLD SERVE AS REMINDER OF MY TRUE DESTINY! HAHAHAHAHA LET THE CHAMPIONS SEE WHAT I WILL DO TO THEIR PRECIOUS WORLD." He seethed as the power around him crackled dangerously, a vicious scowl noticeable on his face before he continued in a much quieter tone. "Let them see what they have done to me."

Twilly let out a terrified cry as Artix ran through the fortress at top speed, not even caring of the many undead surrounding them running for cover or the fact that the paladin was probably pulling the Twilly's arm(or paw if you will) out of his socket . Breathing a sigh of relief when Artix began to slow down, Twilly gulped when they were ushered into the throne room. Artix breathed deeply before addressing the empress in front of them. "Gravelyn…we came as fast as we could." Gravelyn stared back at them for a moment before getting straight to the point in true Gravelyn fashion. "Ridas has summoned his chaos beast." Twilly gulped again. This definitely wasn't good. Artix frowned as he stared right back at the empress. "Then it is finally time to tell Ridas what he truly is!"

Reeling back, Twilly did a double take. "H-huh? Wait! I thought Ridas was the thirteenth lord of chaos!?" Gravelyn turned her attention to the moglin, seeming somewhat annoyed that she had to explain. "Yes, but Ridas is something far greater and more Important than that." Artix interjected, looking quite disturbed. "It has been hard keeping this secret…but we both swore an oath to King Alteon as part of the truce." "WAIT! So what is Ridas really!?" The two champions both loudly exclaimed at the same second. "There is no time! We need to get to Ridas BEFORE he tries to fight Drakath or all this will have been for nothing!"

The lord of chaos in question paced back and forth furiously before spinning around to face the eternal dragon, a crazed look in his eyes. "This godlike power-the power within me is beyond human comprehension…I could level an entire city with a single strike!" he paused for a moment before looking mesmerized at how the power flowed through his veins, his whole body. "…Am I immortal? Am I as powerful as Drakath…?"

The power pulsed feverishly, catching the lord by surprise before he slowly started to grin menacingly. "No…I am even more powerful than Drakath!" Ridas chuckled slightly and caught himself as purple mist surrounded him, and the scent of ozone becoming significantly thicker as the sound electric shocks crackled nearby. "Well…I think that this world needs a new champion of chaos…ME!" Then everything around him and his chaos beast imploded from the power as a terrifying laugh was heard.

At the chaos gate, Drakath reeled back in shock, eyes wide. He watched in horror as alliance soldiers began to surround the former hero, late as usual. Without missing a beat, Ridas began to destroy each of the soldiers before the last remaining ones stared fearfully at each other. Drakath couldn't take it anymore and turned away, and stared at the chaos gate. "He couldn't possibly have-no it's not possible." Drakath fixed his gaze on the 13th rune.

"He couldn't have unlocked his full powers!"


End file.
